One Slowdance
by Iracema
Summary: SongFic. PósHBP. Casamento de Bill e Fleur. Um clima de romance. Uma dança. Ron e Hermione.


**ONE SLOWDANCE**

_Casamento de Bill e Fleur. Um clima de romance. Uma dança. Ron e Hermione._

_**N.A.:** aaaaaah, eu amo R/Hr (e ninguém sabia) e essa música se encaixava perfeitamente para um suposto "flerte" no casamento da Fleur. Espero que gostem e que deixem rewiews bonitinhas e simpáticas. Saudades máster de escrever ;. Boa leitura._

_**Disclaimer**: Nenhum personagem me pertence. São todos da maravilhosa tia J.K. Rowling ok? A música também não me pertence, e sim a maravilhosa e perfeita banda canadense Rufio._

_**Recomendações**: leia a songfic ouvindo "One Slowdance". _

Era o dia do casamento de Bill e Fleur, A Toca estava incrivelmente enfeitada e todos dançavam. Bill e Fleur já haviam feito os votos de amor eterno e pareciam pertecer um ao outro mais do que nunca naquele momento. Todos se divertiam e nem lembravam que as coisas estavam realmente complicadas lá fora. Todos sorriam. Exceto um garoto ruivo, alto, de belos olhos azuis, Ron Weasley, que se encontrava sentado à mesa, observando a pista de dança, com o olhar perdido, com o pensamento perdido... perdido em Hermione Granger. Aquela garota, que agora dançava animadamente com Harry e Ginny, tinham o efeito de deixar Ron perdido, confuso, anormalmente quieto. Ron olhava para os pés e nem, ao menos se deu conta, de que a animada música fora trocada por uma balada e que, Hermione, já não se encontrava mais com Harry e Ginny e sim sozinha, parada em um canto. Ron levantou os olhos para procurar Hermione, mas só viu seu melhor amigo e sua irmã dançando abraçados. Dando uma olhada geral pelo jardim, encontrou Hermione à alguns metros, sentada em um banco, olhando para o horizonte. Ron observou Hermione durante alguns minutos. A música continuava mais e mais romântica e aquilo o fazia pensar que queria Hermione ali, do lado dele.

_**you're standing there alone and so am i.**_

_(você está parada aí sozinha e eu também)_

_**but i want you here by my side.**_

_(mas eu quero você aqui ao meu lado)_

Ron levantou, decidido a ir ao encontro de Hermione. Hesitou durante alguns minutos, mas foi e sentou-se ao lado da garota. Ela o encarou e sorriu. Um sorriso lindo. O sorriso de Hermione Granger era tudo para o Ron. Era alegria quando tudo parecia deprimente. Era a luz quando tudo era escuridão. Era o refugio dos seus medos. A música continuava romântica. Os dois se encararam durante algum tempo. Parecia um tipo de jogo. Um jogo que ambos estavam gostando de jogar.

_**your smile at me is everything.**_

_(seu sorriso para mim é tudo)_

_**the staring game,**_

_(esse jogo de encarar)_

_**that song of love.**_

_(aquela canção do amor)_

Ainda naquele jogo de se encararem, Ron se perdeu novamente. Perdeu-se nos maravilhosos olhos de Hermione. Ele tentava ler o que passava pela cabeça da garota naquele exato momento. Queria saber se ela também estava sentindo tudo que Ron sentia. Mesmo sem saber o que estava fazendo ou dizendo, Ron levantou e esticou a mão para Hermione.

- Vamos.

- Para onde? - perguntou a menina surpresa.

- Para um lugar distante... - Hermione sorriu e colocou sua mão sobre a mão de Ron. O garoto passou os braços pela cintura de Hermione e os dois, começaram a dançar.

_**you and me dancing the night away,**_

_(você e eu dançando pela noite afora)_

_**you can feel my heart beating so hard.**_

_(você consegue sentir meu coração batendo bem forte)_

Parecia que nunca mais tocaria uma música animada naquela festa de casamento. Na verdade, Ron deseja intimamente que a música nunca mais fosse trocada. Ele e Hermione dançavam pela noite afora, longe dos olhares dos outros. Ron se perguntava se Hermione conseguiria sentir o seu coração batendo tão forte. Se ela conseguia, provavelmente deveria estar assustada. O próprio Ron não sabia que o coração dele poderia, algum dia, bater tanto.

_**we look eye to eye and I'm swept away.**_

_(olhos nos olhos e fico emocionado)_

_**on a moonlit walk on the beach,**_

_(em uma caminhada ao luar na praia)_

_**watching the sunrise for the first time.**_

_(assistindo ao nascer do sol pela primeira vez)_

_**i'm in a trance from that one slowdance.**_

_(estou em transe por causa dessa dança lenta)_

Em alguns momentos eles se olhavam, olhos nos olhos, intensamente. O Ron conseguia sentir seus olhos levemente molhados. Estar ali o emocionava de tal forma que nada no mundo poderia descrever aquele momento. O que ele mais queria era aparatar para uma praia e caminhar com Hermione. Assistir ao nascer do sol, poder abraça-la e beija-la... E lá estava ele, novamente perdido, em transe, graças aquela dança lenta.

_**we don't have to talk,**_

_(nós não precisamos conversar)_

_**we don't have to laugh at all,**_

_(nós não temos que dar risada)_

_**i just want you here with me,**_

_(eu só que você aqui comigo)_

Não conversavam, não riam, apenas dançavam. Um sentimento mutuo, de que, não precisavam de mais nada. Já tinham um ao outro, ali, naquele momento único e especial.

_**i just want to be,**_

_(eu só quero que seja)_

_**you and me.**_

_(eu e você)_

Ron não queria nada. Só queria que fosse ele e Hermione e que aquela dança lenta durasse toda a eternidade e que nada, nada, nem Weasleys, nem Harry Potter, nem Fleur, nem Voldemort, pudesse atrapalhar aquele momento. O mais especial.


End file.
